


THE UNTOLD ETERNITY

by WonpilsPiano



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: LGBTQ, M/M, asianBL, bxb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonpilsPiano/pseuds/WonpilsPiano
Summary: In this AU take on the MODC ending, Yu Xi Gu manages to live after the accident. Several years down the line, he and Hao Ting are married and living happily with their two adopted children in the suburbs. Happy, content and hopeful about their future.
Relationships: Xiang Hao Ting/Yu Xi Gu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	THE UNTOLD ETERNITY

YU SHI GU + HSIANG HAO TING.

[An AU where Xi Gu never died. Instead, he and Hao Ting got married years later and adopted baby twins named Shu-Ching(a girl) and Yi-Hsuan(a boy).]

"Alright, everybody out in the car! Daddy's gonna be late!" Xi Gu called out as he grabbed his suit jacket off the backrest of the couch.

"OK, papa!" The two little young 'uns ran right past him, almost tripping him in a race to reach the door. He smiled at the little ones who happily skipped out the door --washed, fed and ready to go for the day. They were precious. And more so when they returned at the end of the day the opposite of all that.

Xi Gu couldn't help but love them.

They were the light of his and Hao Ting's lives. Ever since the adoption, they couldn't possibly put into words how complete their lives had become. They were a happily married couple, both with amazing careers and full lives, but the day the kids showed in their lives was the greatest miracle.

It had been an arduous adoption process; jumping through hoops, dealing with stigma and disappointment until they made a breakthrough, eventually bringing home two beautiful little twins.

At first, the stress of having two new infants had weighed on them. Both of them had to take a few months off work to spend all their time catering to the babies and getting adjusted to the new life. It was a relief that the bosses they both worked for had been understanding enough to let them have that time.

Hao Ting would never forget all those nights of staying up rocking crying babies, changing diapers, both of them restless and fretful whenever either of them fell sick... and often both of them. Their parents were a great help. They helped a great deal as they often stayed over or Xi Gu and Hao Ting took them over to their parents for a few days so get some rest.

Now, five years later, the little bundles of joy were all grown up and attending pre-school while their dads worked.

Remarkably, the two little angels, even though not biologically related to either of them, held quite the resemblance to their fathers: Shu-Ching was the outgoing, bold one. She liked to play with her friends and cause trouble at school. Hao Ting and Xi Gu could not count the times they'd been summoned to settle a dispute she had gotten into with one of the other kids... and she was still in preschool!

People were truly surprised and couldn't believe that the child was not biologically Hao Ting's –those two were cut from the same cloth. She was bold, outspoken and quite the beautiful, little girl. A naughty handful but the most lovable piece of work that ever lived.

Her brother, Yi-Hsuan, was the exact opposite. Kept to himself a lot and stayed out of trouble. His fathers never heard a peep out of him unless he had a real problem. In a way, it was Shu-Ching's job to take care of him and break him out of his shell every once in a while. As long as he had a coloring book at hand or a TV in front of him, he was good.

At only five years old and already Shu-Ching was so mature. She protected her reclusive brother and made sure he had eaten and that he was OK.

Shu-Ching was taller than Yi-Hsuan so she stood at an advantageous position to look older and more domineering among her peers even though she was the second of the twins. People learned not to let her doe eyes and cute, round face fool them otherwise they would be in a world of surprise once she let he inner mamma bear loose.

Their grandfather often joked that if she was going to grow into half the troublemaker Hao Ting had been then that was the universe's ultimate karma towards the horrible mischief-seeking brat he had been to his parents. What goes around comes around indeed. Hao Ting had to brace himself.

After dropping the kids off at school, Xi Gu went to work. He was working as a professor at a top-tier university. He had worked extremely hard to get where he was now. All the work he had put in, late nights studying, putting strenuous effort into his career from the get-go to the point of almost putting his own relationship in jeopardy but they had eventually managed to find a perfect balance.

They were at a point where they were happy and content with their lives and all the ugliness of the past could only be looked on at with reminiscence... the stepping stones to this bigger, better, brighter place that was their present.

Xi Gu was the youngest professor to ever work in the Astrophysics Department in the university and that accolade was something so many people in his life were very proud of. It may not have been his actual parents but his parents-in-law –who had now become more like his real parents– being proud of him made him just as happy.

Having Hao Ting in his life had been a gift that kept on giving time and time again. He broke him out of his shell, helped him make friends... he was a confidant, too, and never let him feel lonely. There was never a dull moment. Above it all, he had never felt so loved. He knew what tremendous, making-your-heart-pound-out-of-your-chest, passionate love was. And now with Shu-Ching and Yi-Hsuan, he was overwhelmed with love at every corner.

Thinking about his family made him simper and bite his lip to stop himself from smiling too wide otherwise the people passing by him would think he had gone insane.

He couldn't help feeling happy. Even happier today because, in a few hours, his husband and father of their children, Hao Ting's plane would be landing.

Hao Ting had flown outside of the country on a business trip few days ago and was due back this evening. Xi Gu was supposed to pick him up and he just couldn't wait to see his husband's face again.

To some, a few days may not seem like a long time, but for Xi Gu it had been an agonizing, unbearable period. The kids also asked for their dad every other day although their excitement for asking so incessantly might have been because Hao Ting had promised to bring them gifts. Theirs was an extremely close-knit family regardless.

The day was more or less uneventful as most days went. He taught two classes that went by seamlessly. Truthfully, his mind was somewhere else entirely, floating in space as he waited for the hours to pass by so that he'd rush go to the airport and receive his man. He was not usually this distracted or otherwise preoccupied. He took his work very seriously but he couldn't help the butterflies that floated in his stomach at the prospect of being with his beloved again.

He was giddy as all hell. Despite having friends, coworkers and family around, it was inexplicable why he still felt lonely. Hao Ting was only one person but that one person held the ultimate secret to all of Xi Gu's happiness. Call it co-dependence or whatever, he was wired that way and there seemed to be nothing that could ever detach him from that feeling.

The twins were scheduled to be picked up from school as always by their babysitter so there was no need to leave early.

As soon as the clock struck five o'clock, Xi Gu gathered the papers he had just finished grading and handed them off to his secretary with instructions for the poorest performers to find time within the week to come and meet with him. It was nearing exam season and he was worried that some of his students would perform poorly if they didn't get their acts together.

As a professor, Xi Gu was a little more involved with his students than most. He believed in doing his absolute best to help the lesser achievers pull their weight as much as they could. That meant sometimes getting to know their personal lives in some cases which, in the long run, ended up establishing quite the bond of trust and created an approachable environment. They seemed to have grown to liking him very much. His classes weren't filled with scores of students. It was a great course to take but it required a certain level of passion if one were to actually bear with it to the very end, thinning out his lecture rooms into numbers he could comfortably work with.

Being late in the evening, traffic was slow but moved at a pace that was acceptable for such a time. Yu Xi Gu had started for the airport with plenty of time to spare on the road. His husband was set to touch down in about an hour therefore he was not worried about being late.

He was excited though. Knowing the amount of work that often tended to fall across Xi Gu's lap, Hao Ting had offered to take a cab from the airport. He was aware of the headache-inducing hassle that came with driving to and from such a busy airport. It was no trouble riding a cab back home alone but Xi Gu had insisted and Hao Ting could not bring himself to say no.

Thoughts inside Xi Gu's head wandered as he sat there in the bottleneck. His eyes swept to his left hand on the wheel and settled on the golden band that wrapped around his ring finger. It was the only piece of jewelry he ever wore and ever needed. It was a reminder of his journey thus far. Of where he had started and how he had ended up here.

It tied up his life well in a perfect little knot.

Thinking back, the moment Hao Ting had slid the ring onto his finger as a symbol of their everlasting promise of love in front of God and their loved ones was still fresh in his mind.

Seven years ago, in an ostentatiously decorated garden at a resort situated at the foot of the Himalayas, they had stood before a priest and Hao Ting had recited the romance-laced vows full of dreams and hope and the promise of eternity together as he secured the beautiful piece of metal onto his finger.

It was a bright day. The clouds had stood back and created way for the vast blue sky to dominate the sky as the bright yellow sun pierced it's warm rays as in ceremony to cast a blessing onto the holy union. The endless green expanse and the assortment of flowers beautifully arranged had created an unforgettable beautiful image that made the smiles around them brighter. The breeze that blew that afternoon was utter perfection.

That summer day they laughed and cried tears of joy, ate good food and danced the night away. Everyone present had felt honored to be a part of such a resplendent occasion but none was more overcome with happiness as much as the two grooms. The smiles on their faces told it all.

It was as if meant to instill jealousy how Hao Ting refused to let go of his new husband's hand the entire time while the other half of the pair just about got a permanent color change to his face with how much he blushed throughout.

Bodies swam past him in all directions as travelers and the like busied themselves with their luggage while leaving the airport while others, like himself, stood in wait for whomever they had arrived to receive.

His heart raced with excitement at the thought of seeing Hao Ting again. He would be out any minute now.

He fixed his gaze towards the exit in anticipation.

There he was; tall, handsome and looking like a dream. Hao Ting. He wore a sleekly tailored black suit and tie, his luscious hair combed back flawlessly as if he'd not just been on a plane for 9 hours. Beside him, he dragged along a mid-sized travel suitcase, his stride poised and confident.

Xi Gu's heart swelled with warmth when his eyes zeroed in on that image. The handsome face cracked a wide smile when their eyes finally met. Hao Ting stood tall above the crowd and his dashing appearance earned glances from all and sundry. He was a sight to behold and the women around were not lost on that fact. Leers and flirtatious glances followed the majestic man making his way to where Xi Gu was.

He truly was something of a transcendental manifestation, looking like he was fresh out of the 'eligible bachelor' article section of a fashion magazine.

Too bad for them all because this particular hunk was a bachelor no more and the very present husband of the man in question sneered a little at the shame those women had, or lack thereof.

"Hi, honey!" Hao Ting greeted as he snaked his hand around Xi Gu's waist and pulled him against his body for a tight hug.

"Babe," Xi Gu buried his face in Hao Ting's neck and planted a small kiss there before tightening the hug, his arms hooked around Hao Ting's neck. He let his eyes travel to a few particular ladies who were still lingering around with piercing eyes that told them to take a hike or else and they begrudgingly walked away, finally having caught on to what the situation was.

The hug ran long but with their eyes closed and breathing each other in, they couldn't care less. Still, Xi Gu, a little offended by how Hao Ting would decide to look like he did and seducing women around without even trying, decided to voice his concerns, "Do you ever get tired of looking so good? You're making it difficult for me, you know!" he really was just being childish but he was used to acting like a spoiled brat around his husband despite being a fully grown man with a family and a career and all.

Hao Ting was still oblivious to the commotion he had just caused, especially inside Xi Gu's heart. He was so effortlessly handsome and totally clueless about it, "What?"

"How many women are you going to seduce before you decide to look like a normal person who was on a plane for hours!"

"..." Hao Ting gaped his mouth to ask again but only a slight croak escaped his throat and then closed it before frowning and tilting his head in silent question.

Xi Gu was already starting to feel silly and he blushed, bringing his arms back around Hao Ting and resting his head on the high shoulder, "I'm just saying to dial down the handsomeness. You attract too much attention."

Not sure who has the bigger the baby --Xi Gu or the two little children back at home-- Hao Ting fondly kissed his husband's forehead and simply smiled.

Taking the suitcase, Xi Gu walked beside Hao Ting as the two made their way back to the parking lot. In the car, Xi Gu was just about to start the engine when he felt fingers brushing the back of his neck at the end of his hairline, the silence that he had not noticed having taken over the interior of the vehicle suddenly occurring to him. It tickled a little and he jerked his head to the side but before he could utter anything, his lips were sealed with Hao Ting's without warning.

He found no need to resist this sudden and titillating action that was already sending waves of passion swimming down his spine.

Earlier, he had noticed his husband's lips the moment he had seen him. He knew he wanted to taste them... he craved for it more than anything. It was all he had dreamed about all week and he had just about lost his shit at first glance of his husband but not one very taken to drawing attention to himself, Xi Gu had curbed that desire and pushed it to the rear part of his mind for a more private location.

His tongue received Hao Ting's eagerly as their warmth traveled between them and combined with a heat both of them were excited about. Hao Ting's hands were in Xi Gu's hair, fisting and tugging it with a great urgency as he completely abandoned words and let his tongue and his lips express the longing that had been mounting inside of him for days.

It was not a particularly brightly lit parking lot and the tinted windows of Xi Gu's car provided the extra privacy that served to give Xi Gu the security he needed to tell himself that this was a private location, ergo he was free to get frisky with his man for a little longer.

They moaned into each others mouths. It was a given that they both understood the other's nooks and crannies, every inch and corner of each other's mouths included, so their tongues automatically knew where to sweep and tease in order to achieve maximum response and make them feel so fucking good!

When the kiss was over and they believed they had bruised their lips enough with the roughness, they finally pulled apart, Hao Ting lingering a bit longer with Xi Gu's lower lip trapped between his teeth before finally getting go.

"I just had to get that out of the way because I couldn't wait until we get home. Shu-Ching and Yi-Hsuan will be all over me the moment we pull up to the house that I wouldn't get a chance."

Xi Gu wasn't complaining. Hao Ting must have been able to tell that he had enjoyed it... that they had both enjoyed tasting each other. As grown, educated adults, they were supposed to be able to practise more self control and avoid getting into the kind of bromidic, uncultured acts such as PDA but then again the guidelines of sophistication and whatnot escaped their senses in moments such as these.

Missing each other and wanting to have each other far outweighed self discipline.

● ● ●

Hao Ting had been right. He hadn't even gotten a chance to take off his shoes when the tiny humans both scaled his tall body at the same time and refused to let go. They clung on tight like monkeys he couldn't detach them if he wanted to.

His smile, much like that of a typical father, stretched wide, creating crinkles at the corners of his eyes. This, together with getting to see his loving husband again, were what he had looked forward to all through his business trip abroad. These were the precious moments of his life that held any meaning –his beautiful guy and their two wonderful children.

He honestly could not begin to decipher which stroke of luck had set forth this type of blessing to a once-upon-a-time undeserving guy like himself. He figured it was timing. Timing meant everything. Every day he was thankful for the life he had... some days, he would sit outside his house and stare off into the vast distance, deep in thought. He would think about his parents back at home –signs of aging starting to manifest but their youthful energy kept them young enough to be able to keep up with Shu-Ching and Yi-Hsuan during the many occasions the kids stayed over there.

He remembered his baby sister, Yong Ching, away at college and doing well for herself and a beautiful, young woman. And then his thoughts often, without fail, always raced back to the three most important people in his life. It was his responsibility to take care and protect the three and so far he was excelling at it.

He was not mindlessly patting himself on the back, no. Hao Ting was easily the proudest man alive and he could never hide that fact. That little rascal of a daughter of his, especially. She was like him in so many ways he could not believe it a lot of the time. He sometimes thought of her future and what she would be like but after many warnings from his father, he knew to prepare for quite the tough road. He would often smirk and shake his head imagining what it would be like if she actually turned out like his teenage self.

He wondered how his children were such polar opposites despite being twins. Between Shu-Ching's fighting spirit and Yi-Hsuan's meekness, however, they somehow found a way to balance each other out, creating a perfect synergy that made Hao Ting's heart swell with so much pride.

Xi Gu...

Yu Xi Gu –the one factor that summed up his life in a perfect equation. In a nutshell, Xi Gu was his own personal version of a reverse Titanic. The entire current situation, their utopia if you will, was a run of luck that had fallen on their laps at a moment when a precious life had hung in the balance of an unsteady pivot.

Hao Ting could never erase that day, years ago, when a sudden occurrence had almost snatched that which was dear to him in the most cruel of manners. He wished he could scrub it from his memory... stop it from hurting but he knew it was impossible. The ugliness and bitter taste left in his mouth were a part of him and forever would be. It was not a fond memory to look back on but it was a memory all the same –that which had shaken the very core of his being. In a twisted way, he was who he was today because of it.

● ● ●

He sunk into the couch and regaled tales of his travels to the children who clung to him. That was, of course, after they had received the toys their dad had brought back for them.

Hao Ting hadn't done much of touristic exploration where he'd been and he knew telling the little ones stories about work were about as interesting to them as a brick wall so he had taken to exaggeration. He made up some offbeat stories incorporating a few elements of some of what nice things he had seen and the none-the-wiser kids bought into it.

He had somewhat of a gift with these things and the kids were very much taken to his style of storytelling, often demanding he read them stories before bed every night.

While Hao Ting entertained, the forgotten Xi Gu busied himself with dinner in the kitchen. He would ask for help but even he would feel like an ass breaking up the little gathering. It seemed as if the kids did not even notice his presence in the house. After all, he'd been with them the entire time while Hao Ting had been away so it stood to reason that he would be treated like old news while the missed dad received all the attention.

He was jealous... but just a tad.

● ● ●

After dinner, Hao Ting settled the kids in to bed and, after much coaxing, he was finally able to drag his exhausted body back to their room. Two things that did not mix: jet lag and children. Hao Ting should have learned that lesson by now but, even if he did, he still held little authority on the subject.

Xi Gu had just stepped out of the shower and was drying his hair when Hao Ting went in, "Let me guess, you're about to pass out." he quipped as the heavily-lidded man looked at him.

"Hardy har har," Hao Ting groaned, "Bite me!"

He walked with slumped shoulders and threw himself on the fancy couch that sat at the corner of their room. All the activity plus having traveled all day made his skin itch for a shower. His head felt stuffed even though it was just his body that required a cleaning.

He peeled the sweaty shirty off of himself and tossed it on the carpet haphazardly. Seeing that, Xi Gu rolled his eyes at his husband and went over to pick the shirt up to toss it in a hamper. Not that he was particularly pedantic about such things but he strongly believed that dirty clothes belonged in a hamper, not sprawled across the floor –save for those times when they undressed each other in a heated moment of passion without a care in the world. Those were acceptable messes.

He was just bending to pick up the article of clothing when he felt a hand around his waist as he was whisked off his feet and into Hao Ting's lap. The strong arms held him in place as Hao Ting's face came close to his surprised one. Hao Ting's naked chest was smooth and pale and looking sexy as sin, "You smell so good," he brought his nose close to Xi Gu's recently showered body and greedily sniffed.

"What are you doing?" trying to play dumb, Xi Gu asked.

"We're finally alone." he hugged his husband tightly against himself. Xi Gu, although having grown and having a body that relatively suited his age –as opposed to the skinny little thing he was back in his school days, he still was more on the skinny side and fit into Hao Ting's arms, almost disappearing.

He smacked the arms that refused to let go despite his struggles, "Cut it out and go take a shower!" he had to put his foot down no matter how much a single touch from Hao Ting rattled his insides and set them ablaze.

Nothing he wanted more than to let himself melt into the hold that secured him and remind himself what it was like to be had by his husband but then Hao Ting kind of stank. On top of that, he looked as if he could collapse any moment now despite the virile front he was putting on. It was evident the man was exhausted and a shower and a good night's sleep would do the trick of replenishing him.

"Didn't you miss me? I missed you... I just wanna hold you, baby. I was thinking about you the whole time I was away."

Oh, he was good! Appealing to Xi Gu's soft side by acting cute. Smart move indeed... but Xi Gu was more resilient.

He bit back his desire to let Hao Ting have him and kicked the horny man into the bathroom. He threw himself on the bed and listened to the shower come on and the water beat down on Hao Ting's body. All he could imagine the whole time was what a wet Hao Ting looked like right now. He, of course, had a few images of the scene stowed away in the back of his mind having seen it countless times, but a little fantasy never hurt anyone.

There probably did not exist a body as prominent as that of his man. The perfectly sculpted nature of it and how every muscle... every ridge, vein, dip and mound were in their right places was utter sex appeal. It was the body of a man that made proper use of the home gym they had had specially built after they had bought the house.

Hao Ting had never been so much into working out before but as he got older, he somehow got it into his head that his body was an instrument that he needed to nurture more carefully if he were to keep his bustling youthfulness intact for a long time not only for himself but also his family. He worked to remain strong both mentally and physically.

This had achieved mainly two things: first, Xi Gu had noticeably started to look at him much more coquettishly, treating him like a piece of meat in some occasions because, my oh my, even Xi Gu himself could never get enough of that piece of art he called a body. Secondly, Xi Gu found that he had to work that much harder to ward off thirsty women, especially, who were just dying to throw themselves at his man every which way.

The peculiar thing was that Hao Ting never took off his wedding band so Xi Gu couldn't wrap his head around why it would seem OK to approach an obviously married man. It was hectic and extremely annoying just thinking about it. There were a lot of sick people out there and he had half a mind to burn all the gym equipment or perhaps tattoo a large TAKEN sign onto Hao Ting's forehead as a clear-cut sign.

Lost in his thoughts, he only snapped out of it when Hao Ting slid onto the bed and rolled over to him. He had expected the soothing shower would serve to put Hao Ting in a calm mood, ready to curl up into the comforter and sleep well. He did not expect the supposedly jet lagged man to come out looking all refreshed and inexplicably energetic.

On Xi Gu's part, though his body begging to be touched and pleasured in a way only Hao Ting knew how, he had given up on the possibility of satisfactory sex earlier when he had seen how exhausted the man had seemed after spending time with the children. But virility was one of the many gifts that were Hao Ting's therefore he couldn't get all that surprised that even after all that, sex was still on his mind.

The two faced each other on the large, king-sized bed. One thing they had made sure to do when getting the house was to put the kids' bedrooms across the hall so that they did not share a wall. Not with the things they did in there. They couldn't have the children hearing that. At least, if it was across the hall, the insulation worked better to shield young ones from the possibly traumatizing, loud activities that took place in the master bedroom night after night.

Hao Ting tugged Xi Gu's body closer and their noses brushed, "What's with that look?" he asked, having noticed the hesitance in Xi Gu's eyes.

"Aren't you tired?"

"I have to eat you first before I'm allowed to get tired." Hao Ting made a biting motion with his mouth and lightly grumbled from deep within his throat.

Xi Gu reached out and brushed the light stubble on Hao Ting's jaw, the roughness of it causing tingles within him, "You sure?" Why was he even asking? He may have been putting such a convincingly calm front but his insides burned with desire.

He was only doing it to give Hao Ting an out in case he decided to back out and go to sleep.

"You ask as though you don't know me. Come here!"

He climbed onto Xi Gu's body and found his lips. His tongue dipped in and wrapped around Xi Gu's, pulling it into his own mouth and sucking on it. He positioned himself between Xi Gu's legs and pressed his midsection into the crotch below. Xi Gu's legs moved around the waist on top of him and hooked his arms around the shoulders.

Hao Ting's lips on his neck bit and sucked hard, leaving behind marks that would require him to wear a turtle neck to work the next day to avoid embarrassment.

"God, you taste so good!" Hao Ting whispered in his husband's ear, "I want to be inside you so bad!"

Xi Gu's cock jerked up at those words. The warm breath escaping Hao Ting's mouth and fanning his ear made him tremble as little whimpers left his mouth in a series. With a sense of great urgency and a need to get even closer, their shaky hands fumbled with their clothes and tossed them aside.

Kisses rained all over Xi Gu's chest and rough hands groped his entire body, evoking moans out of him that he completely had no control over. Every sound he made was involuntary because it felt so good to have his man back in their bed again.

A sharp cry left him when Hao Ting's mouth came down upon his cock, the warm tongue licking and teasing the overly sensitive head and driving him over the edge.

"Ngg... haaa.. mmmm..." were the only sounds he could manage to produce for a while there as his husband blew him and sucked his balls.

He had had such a hectic past few days at work, adding on to having the kids all by himself without much of a helping hand. He was a strong man, a little extra strain and responsibility would never put him down but he nonetheless he felt light as a feather being taken care of for a change.

Making love to his husband was always like magic! It was his absolute favorite activity. He forgot everything of the outside world and let himself get consumed by the passion Hao Ting was so good at generating. It was an addiction, really.

He watched the mighty cock as it danced and swelled some more before his eyes... the veins that ran up and down it --a sight that commanded power and submission. The corners of his lips rose to a smile as he thought how that beautiful manhood was all for his taking.

Sleek fingers snuck to his entrance and pressed forth to breach the tight ring of muscles. A slight pinch made him jump but then he settled into the feeling of being filled. One finger... and then another... and then another.

He was scissored in preparation. This part normally took longer because Hao Ting always made sure he paved a wide enough way for his cock to slide in with ease. He could never risk hurting Xi Gu for he knew that rookie mistakes such as haste could even lead to tearing and other unnecessary accidents that would lead to other problems.

Their eyes never left each other while Hao Ting's fingers moved inside. The bittersweet expression on Xi Gu's face made Hao Ting's heart beat even faster. That flushed face of the man that lay beneath him was unfathomably beautiful. This was the father of his children and, just for that, Hao Ting always wished he could give him the world. With his fingers still lodged inside Xi Gu, he leaned forward and kissed him, "You are so beautiful!" with a croaky voice, he said.

"I love you, honey." Xi Gu responded as his hand wrapped around Hao Ting's dick, lightly pumping it.

"It's like you get more and more beautiful every time I see you..."

"It's because you make me happy."

"You make me happy, too, my love." He kissed Xi Gu's face, "Sometimes I just wanna fuck you and live inside you, you know that?"

Xi Gu just had to believe those words because he, too, had that mind. No feeling on earth could ever compare to moments when they were one. When Hao Ting was inside of him and they were pieces of a complete puzzle.

Every word out of Hao Ting's mouth made him tremble and with shaky breaths he was able to whisper, "Stop stalling and just fuck me!" he was losing his patience being teased like this when all he wanted was to be made a mess of.

The green flag had been waved and Hao Ting wasted no time as he dove in to the heat that awaited him. He gave one push at first and studied Xi Gu's face as the other man bit down on his lip to keep from screaming from the pleasure.

"Let it out, babe," Hao Ting told him, wanting to hear exactly how his thrusts affected his adorable husband, "don't hold back, baby. Let me hear you scream my name!"

Xi Gu frowned up at him, "The kids just went to sleep. They'll wake up if I'm too loud and we don't wanna go though that."

Hao Ting cursed under his breath and raised Xi Gu's legs higher so that they were up to his shoulders, "They won't be hearing a peep, trust me." he offered another strong thrust but Xi Gu still held back, only letting out strangled whimpers as his neck turned red, "I know how sensitive this ass is... how're you gonna manage to keep quiet the whole time?"

"Of course you know how sensitive it is! You're the only one who's ever been in there." Fuck! Those words right there... Hao Ting felt as if he could fly and like he had just gotten electrocuted. His spine tingled from spasms that those words had caused. Yes, he was the sole owner of this hot piece of ass and damn it if that wasn't the sexiest, most sacred fact he knew of!

His eyes turned red and determined and maniacal. He grabbed the back of Xi Gu's head and raised it, "Scream into my mouth, baby. With the things I'm about to do to you, you will definitely wake up the kids." he immediately sealed Xi Gu's mouth and started pushing in again.

His speed increased with every thrust while his tongue went down Xi Gu's throat. Xi Gu fought to keep his sanity but his eyes began to lose focus the moment the cock inside him collided with his sweet spot. Right there, Hao Ting knew exactly which angle to push from to drive him crazy. His cries left him and ended up swallowed inside the big man on top of him. His vision had gotten blurry... all he saw was white.

His climax was right there ready to jump out but it stayed at bay while Hao Ting fucked him faster and harder. Their mouths never left each other. Rhapsodic tremors rendered his body nearly numb. As Hao Ting swallowed his moans, so did he do the same for the other man.

When his lips left Hao Ting's, he involuntarily let out a loud cry, "Hao Ting!" it was his husband's name that could leave his lips, "Please, you're gonna kill me if you keep going like this!"

"Who am I?" Hao Ting asked as his strength and rhythm of movement never subsided.

"You're Hao Ting..."

"No, who am I?" he asked again, his eyes piercing like lasers into Xi Gu's.

"My... my husband." Xi Gu proudly declared. He always loved the way that word sounded in reference to Hao Ting. It had been years but that title would never get old. He had a husband and his name was Hao Ting –tall, handsome, smart as a whip and a great father. Plus a hell of a fuck!

"That's right... and you are my husband, my sweetheart. The one person I love with everything I am. Do you love it when I fuck you?"

Was there need for that question? "So much... fuck me more!" not that he had any more fuel left in the tank and the impending orgasm was causing him to lose feeling in his limbs but still, the things that dick inside of him was doing he never wanted them to stop.

"I'm fucking you this good because I love you and because I want to thank you for everything you do for me... for us."

The emotions inside Xi Gu couldn't possibly stay still when Hao Ting bared his heart like this. He wanted to cry tears of joy. His body was being pleasured just the way he liked it while sweet words coated his ears like honey.

He buried his head in Hao Ting's neck and dug his nails into Hao Ting's back as he scratched. He did it as though he sought an anchor that would keep him tethered to his sanity otherwise he was about to lose his fucking mind!

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" that came from Hao Ting. It did not take a minute before Hao Ting was growling and spewing his thick cum, filling up Xi Gu's hole while Xi Gu simultaneously let his fall all over his chest.

They hadn't even caught their breaths after Hao Ting pulled out. He just picked up the man beneath him and hugged him close to his chest. His arms that went around Xi Gu's back brushed against the long stretch of the scar in the process.

The scar... a reminder of a terrible experience that Hao Ting was now recollecting during such a passionate moment. He possessively tightened his hold around Xi Gu.

Down Xi Gu's back, from right below his shoulder blade all the way to his waist, existed a scar from that day. It had been all healed for years now but the vulgar thing had refused to go away. Every time Hao Ting saw or touched it, he was always taken back to that moment on that street.

The car that had come out of nowhere, seeing Xi Gu's frail body flying up in the air and then coming down hard onto an edged curb. Hao Ting remembered time standing still. The world around him falling into an abrupt silence as his own life flashed before his eyes.

The blood gushing out of Xi Gu's head and back, the loud ambulance sirens... paramedics everywhere and crowds gathered around to witness the tragedy. And him. Frozen in place like a stone, utter disbelief and denial being his only emotions.

He must have blacked out on the way to the hospital because, to the present day, he had no memory of ever riding that ambulance or of Xi Gu being wheeled into the emergency operation room. He only came to that day when his parents burst in through the hospital doors and his shaking mother pulling him into an embrace. That was when time had started moving again.

The love of his life fought for his life weeks after that, strapped to a life support machine with absolute uncertainty that he would ever wake up again. They had been told there was nothing more medically that could be done but damn to hell whoever dared tell Hao Ting to give up. He barely slept for months. He often stayed up at night and watched the stars until they gave way for the sun in the morning.

He worked multiple jobs to earn money for the hospital bills that piled and piled because who else would? Xi Gu was all alone in the world, Hao Ting being the only entity in his life that filled up every single empty hole in him. As much as he could, he sat at the bedside of his barely-breathing love and read stories to him or just plainly cracked tasteless jokes even though Xi Gu couldn't really hear him.

He tried not to cry, told himself to stay strong as a man and to have faith. There was no way Xi Gu would just leave him. Not when they had just started their wonderful life together. Not when he saw such a bright future for them.

He was at the end of his rope but he tied a knot and hang on until one day when Xi Gu's estranged aunt, the one who had been tasked with raising him after the demise of his parents, suddenly showed up having received the news of Xi Gu's condition. She had been beside herself with sadness and grief, blaming herself for this situation. She had helped settle a few of Xi Gu's bills. And then a few weeks after when the good news had reached him: Xi Gu was awake!

Nothing had nor would ever make Hao Ting as elated as that day. His heartbeat, his smile and his world had returned to him at once.

From then on until this day, Hao Ting had worked hard to make sure what he had with Xi Gu would never slip away again. He never dropped the ball once and he never would. Maybe this scar wasn't such a bad thing. It may have been ugly, tainting the purity of the body of the man he loved –the man he had married, but it was a nonfactor in the life they had build together.

They cleaned up, changed the sheets and clothes before settling into bed. Xi Gu's head rested on his husband's chest contentedly, "That was amazing."

"Anything for you, my love." he kissed he top of his head and released a satisfactory breath.

While they lay there in silence, a soft knock suddenly came from the door, "Papa?" It was, without a doubt, Yi-Hsuan's voice. Was he still awake? Both of them wondered.

"What is it Xiao Hsuan?" Hao Ting called out.

"Can we sleep here tonight?" came his thin voice.

His dads frowned and glanced at each other before turning their gazes towards the door. It had been a while since the kids had stopped the habit of wanting to sleep in the master bedroom. They had even forgotten it used to happen.

We? Xiao Hsuan had clearly said we. Was it both of them?

Hao Ting scrambled out of bed and went to open the door only to find the two children standing there, each of them hugging the little plushie dolls they often slept hugging. Shu-Ching looked as if she had just woken up but Yi-Hsuan appeared just fine.

"What's going on?" he enquired.

Shu-Ching forced her heavy lids up at her dad and responded, "Xiao Hsuan came and woke me up and said that he wanted us to sleep in here with you." there was no inflection in her voice, just plain words to offer information.

"Is that true Xiao Hsuan?"

He shyly nodded before saying, "I don't wanna sleep alone tonight. I want us all to sleep together in your big bed."

Yi-Hsuan barely ever took initiative to ask for things but their fathers clearly understood why he had done this --he had missed Hao Ting and just wanted to spend more time with him. Yi-Hsuan was a sucker for cuddling and it was clear that he wanted to be held in his father's arms tonight.

"Is that OK, daddy?" Shu-Ching asked from the side. She evidently wasn't opposed to the idea in the very least otherwise she wouldn't have accompanied her brother.

Who could say no to this? Hao Ting amusedly smiled and said, "Alright! But this only happens tonight. You need to learn to sleep in your own beds so that papa and I can have some time to ourselves, OK?" They were nurturing the kids to learn to stand on their own and not be overly dependent on their fathers. For starters, they needed to learn to sleep through the night by themselves. Both their fathers had busy work schedules and so they made sure the kids could handle the reasonable separation from an early age while still being able to spend as much time together as a family as possible.

Not to say that they didn't enjoy having them be clingy oftentimes.

"OK, daddy!" they answered in unison and ran into the room as Hao Ting locked the door once again.

Shu-Ching took the space by Xi Gu and Yi-Hsuan, clearly not having had enough of Hao Ting, scooted over to him.

Xi Gu planted a smooth kiss to Shu-Ching's head and Hao Ting did the same to Yi-Hsuan's before both of them looked at each other and smiled.

The light to both lamps on the nightstands were turned off at the same time. Hao Ting hugged his little boy to his warm chest and uttered, "Goodnight, my babies!" and to Xi Gu, he whispered, "Goodnight, my love."


End file.
